Emily walked her dog for $7$ kilometers on each of the past $4$ days. How many kilometers did Emily walk her dog altogether?
Answer: The total number of kilometers walked is the product of the number of kilometers walked each day and the number of days that Emily went walking. The product is $7\text{ kilometers per day} \times 4\text{ days}$ $7\text{ kilometers per day} \times 4\text{ days}= 28\text{ kilometers}$ Emily walked a total of $28$ kilometers.